


If I Had Not Loved You

by MayaCatFairy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: AIDS, Angst, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Gay, HIV, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaCatFairy/pseuds/MayaCatFairy
Summary: Charlotte doesn't know what to make of her new neighbor.Cordelia doesn't know what to make of the new costumer at her bakery.This is my first Falsettos fanfiction, so don't expect anything amazing.





	If I Had Not Loved You

The bell above the door jingled, and Cordelia, who was in the kitchen pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven, called, "I'll be out in a minute!"

She set the hot tray on the stove, and pulled the oven mitts off of her hands, then hurried into the front room. "How can I help you, sir?" She asked, smiling at the customer brightly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you could pick up my suits from the dry cleaner and find me a cheap apartment?"

Cordelia glanced up at the man, wondering if he was joking. He had to be, right? He was smirking, but something in his eyes seemed off. Not that she knew, though. She was always trying to read people's emotions, even if she didn't know them.

"Well," she replied, drawing the word out. "I'm sorry to say that I can't get your suits, and the only empty place in my apartment just got moved into, but I can suggest that you buy the chocolate chip scones." 

The man sighed, and said, "Alright, I'll have a scone and a muffin. Blueberry."

Grinning, Cordelia nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the baked goods he had requested. She dropped them in a paper bag, and handed it over.

After paying her, the man smiled crookedly, and walked out confidently. Cordelia couldn't help but feel as if the confidence was an act.

 

~~~*~~~


End file.
